


All is fair in love and war(until it blows up in your face)

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a school track star, Barry has to know better, Bottom Barry, Cisco is so done with everything, Everything was fine 4 months ago, F/M, High School AU, Len is secretly hopeless in love, Leonard Snart is a quarterback, M/M, Then Cisco comes back to find everything is absolute mess, This is all just high school dramas really, Top Len, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Barry Allen(aka Ciscos' dear adorable nerd friend) is a school track star and Leonard Snart(aka Captain Cold) is a star quarterback. They are both beloved members of the school, yet they seem to be at war every time they see each other, Barry fuming like an indignant kettle and Len grinning like a serial killer(to Cisco's eyes). Barry used to complain about Leonard Snart all night in their sleepover, though somehow their nemesis-for-life relationship was turning into something more when Cisco had to leave school for a time.After 4 months Cisco returns to school, only to find things are way out of control and everybody is acting weirdly. What happened between Barry and Snart, he must find out(or die trying).





	All is fair in love and war(until it blows up in your face)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how American school works, so if there are unbearable giant mistakes in the story, please understand(or if you could help out, that would be most welcome)   
> Thanks for the reading as always! xD

Cisco was so excited to go back to Central Highschool, where he had been absent for the past four months due to a family crisis. He missed his friends dearly, he missed his science lab(well not technically 'his' science lab but still), he even missed the classes. Most of all he missed his friends, his nerd pack, with Barry, Iris, and Caitlin in it.

He had bought this huge chocolate from his family's hometown, both of his friends had sweet tooth, and bought extra huge biology book(he had no idea what it said) for Caitlin and Star Trek DVD for Barry. Barry would love that, Cisco could already hear his excited giggle and a huge smile on his friend's face when Cisco gave this to him.

Dante gave Cisco the ride to school. He could have taken the bus, sure, but mom made them do it. (Both of them whined loudly). Abby, the girl next door with flaming red hair and equally flaming personality, got the ride to school as well. She was a Freshman and squealed and jumped him when he returned home, chatted non-stop for the whole dinner when Cisco's family invited her to dinner. She yelped when they were on the ride to school the next day when Cisco told her who the giant chocolate and Star Trek DVD he was clutching were for.

"... You know Barry Allen?"

She squealed, clasping her mouth with her hands and Cisco rolled his eyes affectionately at her, because really, dramatic much? Cisco's lips burst into huge grin nonetheless, though it was a surprise that Abby yelped his friend's name like her favorite movie star.

"You know Barry?"

Cisco asked, laughing. Abby drew her breath.

"Do I know- Of course, I know him! I didn't know you knew him, Cisco! Why haven't you told me?"

Abby gave him an accusing eye and Cisco huffed. Sure, Barry was famous, he was a track star of the school after all. And though Iris called him adorable nerd it only enhanced the charm of his friend because when you have two beautiful green hazel eyes and plump lips and smile that would brighten anyone's day, the word 'adorable nerd' only meant 'come and woo me' to most girls(and boys) in school.(Cisco was not jealous of his friend, nor he was in love with him. No. Despite what Dante would say. Or Iris would say. Or Caitlin would say. Barry was his good friend).

Barry was also friends with the 'cool group'(Cisco had to roll his eyes every time he mentioned it, high school hierarchy was crazy, it was like they were living in a jungle) called 'the Rogues'. It was really a weird combination, Barry was a track star and a model student, with good grades and never out of line, always helping his friends and even strangers. That was how good Cisco's friend was.

On the other hand, the Rogues had a totally different reputation.  
(Frankly Cisco didn't know what all the fuss was about, yeah the group had mostly dark, mysterious looks on them, yeah maybe some of them looked like he just walked out of GQ magazine, or she walked out from Cisco's dreams, but whatever, looks weren't everything and they had the most horrible sense of humor and Cisco hated Hartley, who somehow managed to sneak into the said group).

Leonard Snart, the leader of the said group and the star quarterback at school, was one of the strangest relationships that Barry maintained. Snart was a Senior, two years older than Barry and Cisco, and probably got smothered to death by girls with chocolates and flowers every Valentine's day since he had set foot on the schoolyard. (No, Cisco was not bitter, thank you very much).

He had this effortless-gorgeous looks, which apparently got everybody's attention whenever he entered the room and sneer as he knew perfectly well how he influenced people around him. He was manipulative, made joy in tricking teachers and bullies into trouble, was rumored to be the one to have broken Tony Woodward's nose because 'he just didn't like the shit-eating grin on his face'(which Cisco knew better, because Tony totally got the punch because he alluded about Barry sleeping with his teacher, Mr.Wells.) (Which was totally cool of him and even made Cisco like him for the first time, Cisco would admit at his deathbed).

As a Star Quarterback and a Track star, they had nothing in common yet somehow Snart and Barry became friends, nobody knew quite exactly how because they were at first at each other's throats. They first met when they had to decide whose team would get to use the newly-built, shiny new locker room that was near both classes and the yard, Barry was huffing and crossing his arms while Len was sitting on the chair in his most arrogant, come-at-me-if-you-dare pose a person could possibly strike. Barry was fuming like a kettle that day, Cisco remember, his face red and huffing like a real kettle and Len couldn't wipe that nasty grin that threatened to break his face while his eyes were on Barry and gave him a nickname 'Scarlet', which to Barry's utmost horror stayed for the rest of his life whenever Len called him.

Then they fought about all the crazy things, mostly about ridiculous and petty things that Snart seemed to have pulled out of his sleeve endlessly and always ended in Barry fuming like an indignant puppy and Len barely holding back laughter.

Everybody was surprised because frankly, Leonard Snart was usually not the one to mingle with other people, he was usually worshipped by boys and girls in hushed voices(really? Cisco rolled his eyes again) but never paid any attention to people other than his group(even then, the only people who could really get his attention was his friend Mick and sister Lisa). Cisco had given him nickname 'Captain Cold' when he first saw him in his Freshman year, and the nickname quickly caught on to the whole school fast, and Cisco had named him that for a reason.

Though apparently when it came to his friend Barry, Leonard Snart's usual cool, i-don't-care-get-the-f-out-of-my-face routine didn't apply.

Anyway, Barry would always come to Cisco's house talking all night about how arrogant bastard Snart was, while Len looked satisfied like a cat with cream after their usual shout-yell-oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-you-Snart! session. Len would always offer him a ride home to Barry when they parted, which made Barry even angrier and even redder(if that was possible).

Yes, and somehow after that stormy period which Cisco shudders to remember, somehow through all those yellings and fights and more yellings, they became somewhat like friends. (Cisco still wonders how sometimes).  
Of course, they were never friends like I'll-braid-your-hair friend, but there was definitely some kind of bond between them. Their yellings turned to banter, Snart's sharp words would turn to quips, Barry's face turning a different shade of red when they were together. (Though Cisco would prefer Barry's blush kettle-red, not cute-blush-red when it concerned Snart).

Cisco and Iris even caught them spending time together, at first it was like an electric shock to have seen them walking down the alley at the side of the school, Snart was grinning and Barry was throwing his hands in the air like he was exasperated but they were both laughing, their shoulders close, and somehow they looked like a really cute couple. (Which thought Cisco quickly retracted, shoved down to the bottom of the pit, and joined Iris yelling 'Hey Barry!' and made them both jump)

Then they were spotted more often, more with growing friendliness and at this point, Cisco and Caitlin were more on good terms with the Rogues because Lisa was eager to be friends with 'Barry's friends', which made the effort to sabotage whatever friendship growing between Barry and Snart less appealing.

The Rogues were actually not bad to hang out with, as it turned out. Shawna and Axel were fun to talk with, Lisa was menacing terror and delight, Mick was an excellent cook and Iris and Cisco even grew somewhat friendship among them.

Cisco knew why he and Iris were keen on interrupting their growing friendship(or whatever) because they knew Snart was falling for Barry. They knew from the first day when Snart started calling Barry 'Scarlet'. (Really, he was like a 7-year-old with a crush, that Snart). They knew from the day Barry complained and complained about how Snart did this, Snart said what, and Cisco and Iris would exchange looks above Barry's head because they knew their friend was falling for the guy too.

And because they were such good friends(and selfless ones who wanted to keep their Barry to themselves, thank you very much), they impeded the not-so-subtle courtship of Leonard Snart with their best effort, but yeah, you couldn't stop two guys falling for each other even if a thunder struck from the sky. But they did their effort(and enjoyed it too).

 

... Yeah, enough about the past story and Cisco shrugged. Yes, Barry was famous, it was no surprise that his young neighbor was excited about Barry Allen, though it was a little bit more reaction than he usually got when he said he was friends with Barry.  
But before he could get more curious about why or how Abby knew Barry, the car stopped and Dante looked back from the driver's seat to Cisco.

"Don't let anybody here know you're my brother, or you're dead."

Cisco jumped from the car, and Dante raised his brow from the driver's seat.

"Love you too, brother."

Dante left, laughing and Cisco was already stepping eagerly into school. God. Everything looked exactly the same. Sure four months wouldn't have changed a lot of things, but still the school looked somehow more welcoming, more friendly than before. Abby found her friends quickly, they greeted each other like they were tropical birds chirping, and Cisco said bye to her grinning.

He then looked around, found some friendly faces and said quick hello, busy searching for his friends' faces. He couldn't find them though, and when he finally gave up and asked where Barry was, a fellow classmate gave Cisco an odd look and nodded toward the hallway.  
There was a group of Starling High students in their green school jackets, all tall and sculptured, gathered and laughing and Cisco didn't see Barry. Cisco knit his brows, well, that was helpful. At least his classmate could tell him where his friend was, not a bunch of beautifully-built neighbor school students. Then he brushed shoulder with a passerby and she gaped.

"Cisco?"  
"Iris!"

Cisco beamed wide, and Iris smiled hugely right back. They gave each other heartfelt hug, and when Cisco parted, they quickly exchanged news when Cisco shrugged.

"By the way, have you seen Barry? I swear I couldn't find him anywhere--"

Then Iris made this face that made Cisco stop talking.

"What?"  
"Barry's right there."

Iris said, her smile somehow forced. He looked around where Iris nodded, the same place where his classmate had nodded before, and still, only a bunch of Starling High students were standing. Cisco knit his brow once again.

"Where?"

Then Cisco saw. As one of the Starling High students shifted his stance, there was a face in the middle of that crowd, laughing and grinning. He was obviously the center of that group, his smile bright and every man in the group were eager to make him laugh. The man was flirtatious, that Cisco could see from even over here, he touched the guy's arm next to him, grinning easily making the others blush and lean into his space.  
And it was Barry.  
Cisco gaped.  
He gaped and it still was Barry.

Barry's usual soft brown hair has grown darker and looked like the wind had just kissed his hair. His hazel green eyes were somehow darker, glimmering with mirth and a hint of coolness and his lips were red like he just bit on it. The usual big red hoodie and casual jeans were gone, he was wearing tight jeans and a black shirt that definitely flattered his lithe physique, sleeve rolled and shirt unbuttoned in just right amount to reveal welcoming flesh.  
All in all, he looked like every boy's wet dream.

"What..... Why... What....."

Cisco stammered, and Iris sighed next to him.

"A lot has happened while you were gone, Cisco."

Then another person bumped into him, this time with full force and Cisco almost stumbled back and looked up and saw Shawna Baez and Hartley glaring at him.

"Watch it."

Shawna sneered and stormed away before Cisco could even open his mouth.

"What the hell was that about?"

Then Cisco saw Leonard Snart standing from afar, and apparently, Barry had spotted him at the same time as Cisco did. Because then Barry grinned, hooked his arm around the guy next to him, and kissed him.  
Cisco's jaw dropped, and as he watched Leonard Snart flinched and stormed away, a moment later Barry opened his eyes and eyed where Len had been standing before. Then Barry's group swarmed past them, leaving Cisco and Iris alone with some students in the hallway.  
The school bell rang and Cisco was still gaping. 

"... ...."

Cisco turned around and faced Iris.  
He slowly drew his breath, calmly, he could handle this, he could totallyhandlethiswhowashekiddingwasthisreal? and shouted,

"I WAS GONE FOR 4 MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Iris closed her eyes.  
... This was going to be a long day.


End file.
